Costume Party
by MortisBane
Summary: England is invited to one of America's costume parties. Eventually with enough alcohol and sexy costumes things get pretty steamy...


**A/N: Prepare for lots of sexual tension and some sexual release )**

* * *

England, currently clad in his old pirate uniform from way back when, was on his way over to America's house for a party. A costume party of course, hence the pirate get up. America had invited about half the world to his party stating that,

"It's going to be so kick ass and there's a prize for best costume!" England could care less about winning or the party itself but he thought he would humor the American, that's the only reason he would go, right? England didn't want to think about why he was going he just focused on getting there and getting home to have a hot cup of tea. When he pulled into the American's drive way there was already a few cars there, only about three. He stepped out and walked up to the door, knocking and waiting for answer. When the door swung open England's jaw dropped. There stood America dressed as one very sexy cowboy. He wore tight jeans that accented his ass very much along with a white shirt revealing a bit of his chest joined with the leather vest, cowboy hat and boots.

"Iggy! You made it dude!" He called his hundred watt smile playing across his face. Quickly snapping himself out of his daze England spoke,

"Yes, now if you could let me in? And it's not Iggy git!" America just laughed and stepped out of the way to let England in. As he stepped in America couldn't help but stare at his ass in that costume. Something about it made the American's heart rate increase. He just liked the costume is all, it was very authentic.

"Damn!" England thought as he walked in. "Why does that git look so bloody good in that costume?!" England sighed and tried to not think about the sexy American, he went over and sat on the couch before looking around to see who was here. First he saw someone dressed as a polar bear, he couldn't remember who the person was though. Canadia was it? Oh well. The he saw France but he was hardly could be considered wearing a costume, just a leaf over his crotch area, England didn't want to ask. Only the two and him were there yet, he was a few minutes early though. America sat down next to England on the couch and leaned back in it.

"That's a nice costume you got there." America spoke turning towards the Brit. England only slightly glanced at him before replying.

"Thank you I suppose, and yours isn't all that horrible either."

"So you like it Iggy?!"

"I never said that! And it's not Iggy!" He spoke in a louder tone turning to face the American. Once he looked over at him he couldn't stop his eyes from wandering towards his chest, the shirt was only slightly open but it looked so tight it showed off everything that was underneath it, and England liked what he saw.

"Dude my eyes are waaaay up here, unless you like what you see." America winked causing the Brit to blush excessively before turning his head away.

"I was only wondering why you left your shirt so open!" He spoke after scrambling for an answer. "I mean really you're piratically showing off your chest to the world!"

"Look who's talking!" America laughed. "Your shirt is more open than mine!" England looked down and indeed his shirt is showing off more than the American's, he had forgotten.

"Whatever git! Is there anything to drink?!" America stopped laughing and thought for a moment.

"I've got water, coke and Pepsi in the fridge..."

"No as in alcohol!"

"Oh, ya sure dude? You don't ever seem to hold it well."

"Bloody git! I can hold my liquor! You don't know a thing!" America held his hands up in surrender at the Brit's outburst.

"Okay geez! I have beer, rum or vodka."

"A bottle of rum." England crossed his arms as America stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Bloody American, I can too hold my liquor!" England grumbled to himself, while he did he hadn't noticed a certain Frenchman make his way over. He plopped down next to him and stretched his arms over the back of the couch.

"Angleterre?" He spoke to England snapping him out of his grumbles.

"What, frog?!" He answered keeping his arms crossed as he turned to the other man.

"Amerique looks very sexy in his old cowboy uniform, non?"

"W...What?! O...Of course not!"

Oh, someone's being defensive!"

"I am not! Why would I even find that git attractive?!"

"So you're saying you don't?"

"Of course not!"

"Then you don't mind if I ravish him later tonight?" The blush on England's face deepened as he glared at France.

"W...Why in the bloody hell would I care?!"

"Oh, good then! Perhaps I shall start early." Before England could reply America returned holding a bottle of rum and a bottle of water.

"Here dude." He spoke handing the Englishman his rum.

"It's about bloody time!" England replied snatching the bottle from him.

"Oh Amerique?" France called.

"What dude?" America turned to France only to have two arms wrap around his neck and lips pushed against his own. England's eyes widened as he saw that Bloody frog kiss his America. Wait his?! Not leaving anytime to ponder that he stood up and smashed his fist over France's head successfully knocking him to the ground and off the American.

"Get off of him you pervert!" He screamed, and before he could slam his foot down on his back he rolled away and ran over to, Canadia?

"Uh, thanks." America spoke wiping his mouth.

"Might want to wash your mouth out, less you want to get an STD."

"Oh calm down, that's just how France is, now if he messes with Canada then there's a problem."

"Who?"

"My brother."

"Oh right..."

"Well anyway I'm going to finish up the decorations and stuff." America walked away leaving the Brit to think about what he had thought earlier. He sat down only to spring back up. "Bloody frog sat his bare arse on that!"

The night continued on and soon all those invited had shown up, even those who weren't, like Russia showed up. However, while everyone was still sober the Englishman standing in the corner, furthest from the couch mind you, was buzzed and on his way to wasted.

"Okay everybody! Time to break out the booze!" He heard an idiotic German accent scream, Prussia. At least he wouldn't be alone in the drunkenness much longer. America walked up to England beer in hand and leaned on the wall next to him.

"I was hoping to hide the beer a little bit longer from him." He spoke.

"It's Prussia, he can sniff out liquor a mile away." England replied.

"Good point. Ya know dude you've been standing in the corner this whole time glaring at everybody, what's up."

"Nothing git, just waiting to go home."

"Why did you even come if you don't want to be here?"

"Cause you would have cried if I hadn't."

"No I wouldn't, who wants a party pooper like you at their party?!"

"Maybe I should just leave then!"

"You can't now, you've been drinking!" England scoffed.

"I'm barely buzzed!"

"I don't care, at my place that's illegal!"

"Whatever stupid git!" England stormed off towards the kitchen, most likely to get another bottle of rum. America shook his head and downed the rest of his beer.

Several hours later the party wound down, with half the attendants either gone or passed out and the other half drunk off their shit. America happened to be one of the more sober people but still pretty wasted. England as always was drunk off his shit, with all his sense of reason gone he left the inner him unleash itself upon the rest of the world, those who were awake that is.

"Dude, Iggy. You need to lay down or something, you look drunk off your ass." America slurred from behind the Brit. England turned around stumbling a bit and faced the American.

"Listen here git, you and your sexy arse can't tell me when to stop! I'm a bloody pirate!" He called out pointing a finger at America and taking another swig of his Rum.

"What? 'Sexy arse'?" America questioned.

"Yeah sexy arse! You think that you can just walk around the place in that outfit and not cause a shit ton of boners?!" America sighed and pinched the bridge of hi nose.

"Let's get you to bed."

"Oh so you're going to fuck me?! Not in your life, if anything I'm the one who'll do the fucking!"

"What?! No dude, I mean as in sleep! You're drunk, go to sleep!"

"No! I'm not some child who will be put to bed! I am the United bloody Kingdom and..." As England began to rant America dragged him upstairs. He went to his guest bedroom and tried to open the door, only to find it locked. Not even wanting to guess what was going on he lugged the ranting Englishman to his room.

"You're lucky I'm nice enough to let you in my room!" America spoke throwing England onto his bed.

"Hey! I told you I would be the only one doing the fucking!" England called after hitting the mattress. America rolled his eyes and moved to remove England's boots.

"America, come here."

"What?"

"No here, I have a secret!"

"Dude we're the only ones in the room, I'm the only one who would hear you."

"Just get over here git!" America sighed and moved up closer to the Brit. "No closer...Closer!" America got as close as he honestly found necessary to the Brit.

"What?" England moved closer so that he could whisper into America's ear. His hot breath sent shivers down his spine and heat down south.

"I'm going to fuck the living hell out of you, poppet." Before America could pull away England wrapped his arms tightly around his neck and pushed their lips together and quickly adding in his tong. America tried to pull away at first but the feeling of England's tongue exploring his mouth made is limbs go weak and more heat to go down south. Before he knew it England had dragged him onto the bed and was currently hovering over him as he continued to map out the other's mouth. When he pulled away the two of them were panting and a deep blush was on America's face. England moved to America's ear and whispered, "And I'm going to make you beg for it like a common whore." Before America could retaliate, England licked his ear and moved quickly to his neck, sucking, biting and kissing, evoking moans out of the American. While he attacked his neck, England began to grind their crotches together, both of them painfully hard. Slowly England began to unbutton the rest of America's shirt and soon shed it along with his vest. England stopped and took time to admire the American's toned chest and ran his hands down it. "I never knew you looked so...captivating." The panting American beneath him shivered at the hands upon his chest and whined at the sudden stop of grinding.

"England, c...could you get on with things?" He asked trying his best not to sound desperate.

"Sorry poppet, but you know what I said. Beg." America was hesitant at first but reluctantly he spoke.

"England, please..."

"Say my name."

"A...Arthur, please fuck me!" Taking a moment to let the thrill of hearing America call his human name sink in he gladly continued the grinding.

"Of course, Alfred." Alfred tried to stop the moan, but with the grinding motion and hearing his name, he couldn't help but release it. Arthur moved back to Alfred's neck continuing the kisses and nips while slowly moving down. He stopped the grinding as he got lower and lower, but Alfred didn't care that he stopped once he reached the hem of his pants. Slowly he undid the buckle then the pant's button, and in one swift motion both were gone leaving only the American flag boxers with a little tent. Alfred gasped at the sudden change of temperature down south, but was quickly replaced by a moan when Arthur wrapped his fingers around 'Florida's' base. He began to stroke slowly making the American wiggle with anticipation. Soon he moved down and encased 'Florida' in his mouth causing Alfred to let out a long pleasurable moan. With a smirk Arthur removed his mouth and yanked away Alfred's boxers before taking the bare 'Florida' in his mouth and slowly began to bob his head up and down.

"A...Arthur..." He moaned gripping the bedsheets so tightly his knuckles began to turn white. Arthur increased his pace on Alfred's 'Florida' and moved his hands up to tease his nipples. The moans continued louder and longer before there was one long loud one as he arched his back and Alfred came hard into Arthur's mouth. Trying his best to swallow all of it Arthur moved back up licking his lips.

"Delicious poppet." England spoke causing Alfred to blush. He was panting heavily and clearly exhausted, but Arthur wasn't done there. "Don't think we're done here love, I still have to fuck the living hell out of you." Quickly moving down he began to kiss, suck, and lick 'Florida' in order to return it to full mast again. Soon he transferred from 'Florida' back up to Alfred's chest. He latched onto one of his nipples, kissing and biting it while he used his hand to tease the other one, then he switched. The moans returned and he felt Alfred begin to get even harder beneath him. Arthur removed himself from Alfred and made quick work of removing his jacket and shirt, He took off the hat but kept on the eye patch. He then moved his crotch closer to Alfred's letting him feel the hardness they held inside. He moaned again and began to beg Arthur.

"Please, Arthur! I...I want you to fuck me! Please!"

"You want me to do what?" Arthur teased.

"I want you to fuck me deep and hard, I want to feel you inside of me!"

"As you wish, Alfred." Arthur moved his hand up to Alfred's mouth. "Suck!" He commanded. Alfred complied and allowed his three digits to slip into his mouth, he coated each of them in saliva and made sure to lick every single one. Arthur moaned at the feeling and felt his already painful erection get harder. He removed his fingers and made quick haste to move back down to Alfred's entrance. He teased the outside before slipping on finger in. Alfred gasped at the intrusion and clenched, Arthur moved up to his ear and licked the out side.

"Relax Alfred, this will feel good soon." He whispered. Alfred tried to relax down there and once he felt he had enough room, Arthur pushed in further. He began to coat his insides with saliva before he inserted the second finger. Alfred yipped a little as he was stretched out to accommodate the extra digit. Tear pricked the corners of his eyes and Arthur moved up to kiss them away. "Calm down love." He went to scissoring the American and trying to stop that pained look Alfred had. Eventually Arthur resorted to thrusting in with his fingers and after one in particular caused Alfred to let out a long deep moan. He had found Alfred's sweet spot. He then began to ram into the spot causing Alfred to continue his moaning, and when he added the third finger Alfred didn't even notice. Arthur deeming Alfred stretched out as good as he could get removed his fingers making the American whine at the loss of pleasure. Arthur quickly removed his pants and boxers before moving back placing his Big Ben teasingly at Alfred's entrance.

"A...Arthur, do it! Hurry! Please!" Alfred begged. With a smirk Arthur thrust into Alfred making him gasp and more tears to arise. Wasting no time he began to slowly thrust into him searching again for his sweet spot. And eventually he found it. Once he knew where it was Arthur began to thrust at that spot a little faster being sure to hit it every time.

"A...Arthur...f...faster!" Alfred spoke between moans. Arthur complied moving faster but still making sure to hit that spot. He began ramming faster and faster as Alfred's moans became louder and louder.

"Arthur...I...I'm coming!" Alfred called wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck.

"Me too..." England replied as he quickened his pace even further and wrapped his hand around Alfred's 'Florida' pumping it. Soon Alfred let out one last moan as he came over their chests, and when Alfred clenched while he came was enough to cause Arthur to come as well. Arthur and Alfred rode out their orgasms together, and when they were done Arthur pulled out and collapsed next to Alfred. The two lay there gasping for breath as the steaminess of what just happened wore off. Once they regulated their breathing Alfred moved to snuggle up to Arthur, who wrapped his arms around Alfred pulling him closer.

"That was...good." Alfred spoke laying his head against Arthur's chest.

"I'm the United bloody Kingdom, of course it was good!" Arthur replied taking off the eye patch.

"Oh! I just realized, I never crowned someone as winner of the costume contest!"

"Alfred, I think you won."

"Why just cause my costume made you want to fuck me?"

"No I've always wanted to fuck you, the costume just helped."

"Erotic ambassador!" Arthur chuckled lightly before tilting Alfred's head up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Goodnight love."

"Goodnight Arthur." Alfred moved down to snuggle back into Arthur. "I love you." He had whispered it and never intended for Arthur to hear it, but he did.

"I love you too, Alfred."

* * *

**A/N: And ta da! This story was something I started a while back and felt like finishing it. Today was basically finish stuff day. But I hope you liked it and please Favorite and Review!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


End file.
